A Night in The Flame
by alvissdude
Summary: A unexpected late night Snowstorm leaves Cornelia in her chamber alone for the night, until Euphemia, who is afraid of bad weather, wants to join her. Contains Shoujo-Ai, Incest, and maybe More OOCness.


A Night in The Flame

again, code geass and all related properties of

Bandai and sunrise, not me. and there is no profit in this.

Also, all works Of edgar allan poe belong to him, not me, a

nd i used his line from "red death" just to be silly.

(I admit, i am kind of dissapointed in my last fic, because although i do like tragic love, it still depressess

me to write it. so this one will be more bearable, i think.

and beware, there will be more OOCness.and there is a bit

of sexual content, but nothing like a lemon)

"hm... this may go on for quiet a while" Cornelia mused. Although she was reading some rather Macabre literature to pass the time, she could see from her desk out the window that this lingering snow would last all night, maybe even days. she then heard a knock on her door.

"Enter." she spoke.

Guilford, her knight, stepped in to brief her on the situation.

"What is it, Guilford"

"Your Highness, It seems this snow will last for at least half a day, at which we could have about Eightteen feet of snow when it is over"

" So, We won't be able to do anything for a while"

"Yes, your Highness."

Turning back to her book, she realized how boring this would be, and turned back to Guilford.

"Guilford... you may leave"

"Yes, Your Highness." he said as closed the door behind him.

Turning back to this book, a Collection of Edgar Allen Poe Stories, she had finally finished it, but the last story was Called Masque of the Red Death, which the last line made her feel strange, because it went as,

"And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all.

she let out a chuckle and said "sounds like Zero. If he wins, Anyway"

Just as she sat the book down on the desk, she heard a gentle rapping at her chamber door, as if she was reliving the poem "The Raven", which is also by Edgar Allen Poe.

" You may Enter" she commanded, hoping it wasnt someone she didnt want to see right now.

The door Opened, with Euphemia sticking her head in the door. she was wearing a night gown and seemed as though she had just woken up.

"what is it, Euphie." she asked.

" Um, Well, Sister, if you dont mind, could i spend the night in your room"

" Why? dont you have your own room"

Euphie briefly turned away, and looked back at her again, this time slightlty fidgeting.

" well, you see I am afraid of the dark, and well, you have this nice big fireplace in here so"

" I see. Well, then come in and sit down"

" all right."

Euphie tiptoed inside and closed the door.

"Don't stand at the door, Euphie. Sit on my bed." sadi Cornelia.

"okay." responded Euphie.

she trottted over and lay down her her sister's bed, which was big enough to hold ten people.

"Am i taking bed space away from you, sister?" she asked.

" Not at all.  
like the author just said, it is big enough for ten people. by the way, i am going to be joining you... briefly."

Cornelia walked into her big walk in closet, which could also hide ten people if needed. She quickly undressed, and put on a nightgown, then walked out and closed the closet door.

Euphie was, a bit suprised.

" your coming to bed too, sister?"

"of course. after all..." she then placed herself rather roughly ont the bed by euphie.

she then extended her hand out to carress her sister's face, which made her blush deeply.  
" I don't want to share you with anyone else." she ended her sentence.

" but sister, what if someone walks in"

" They won't. Besides, i thought you loved me."

" I do sister, it's just that"

" Just that what?" she asked.

Euphie was silent for a few seconds before speaking again.  
"it's just that im afraid you'll get killed by zero,

or something." she looked down as she said that.  
Cornelia then placed her hand on her sister's chin,

then pulled her close and gave her a warm kiss.  
"don't worry. I said i would always be with you, no matter

what. besides, I of all people won't be killed by him"  
" okay... it's just that your a soldier, and i'm a normal person, so it's natural for me to worry i guess. If you say it's okay then i guess it's alright. Besides, you can't start this without me"  
Euphie then relinqushed whatever clothes she had on,

exposing herself. (eep)  
Cornelia gave off a strange smile about this, and knew

this would be a wonderful night.  
The Next Morning The sun slowly peaked a ray of light into the

darkened room, which the fireplace had left in darkness after burning out.

Cornelia was awake but still laying in bed, holding Euphie and her apparent nakedness close to her. looking at her sister's sleeping face, which had a silly smile expected only from her, she reached out from the covers and began carressing her again.  
" You Always Have And Will Always Belong Only To Me... Euphie"

Well, i must say, i enjoyed this one better than the last one. complaints, compliments, whatever are accepted. 


End file.
